Summer Meddling
by iiexperimentalwritingii
Summary: It's summer and the Weasleys are a little sick of Rose and Scorpius being cowards. So they try to get them together by competing against each other for a lot of galleons. Who will win? And how angry will Rose be?
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

It was soooooooooo obvious.

Honestly, at this point the whole family knew (Uncle Ron constantly denied it of course, refusing to acknowledge it). And it was starting to sicken _her_ , who fangirled over these kinds of couples and lived for these adorable moments. But there is only so much UST Lily Luna Potter could take. Besides, it was about time.

So she ushered Rose and Scorpius out of the house, making an excuse that her mum asked them to buy ice cream for them all (Rose was the only one who knew all the flavors and would need a friend to help her carry them all).

Then she screamed for everyone else to meet in the backyard.

And there came a massive stampede of Weasleys, looking very confused and wondering what the heck Lily was blathering about now.

James and Fred were grumbling-probably messed up some prank they were gonna pull. Teddy and Victoire had been talking to the adults and were curiously glancing over. Roxanne, Hugo, Albus, Dominique, and Louis had stopped their intense game of quidditch (how were they even playing with an odd number?) while Lucy and Molly came, holding Crookshanks' kittens in their arms.

She had so many cousins.

"Alright, everyone!" Lily declared loudly. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "I have an important announcement to make."

There were several groans from her relatives, as Lily's announcements were often frivolous. _It wasn't like they were doing anything important_. "No one cares that you fancy Lysander!" one shouted.

Picking her way through the crowd, she thumped her cousin Fred on whatever poor excuse of a noggin he had. "Shut it," she hissed. "My mum and dad are at the window and could be listening."

"As we all know, Scorpius is staying over for the entire summer. And that he and Rose are madly in love with each other." A murmur swept through the crowd. There were a few nods and a facepalm from Albus. Honestly, Lily was just stating the obvious and doing him a favor.

"Anyway I'm sure most of us, if not all of us, are getting sick of their lovesickness, so I say that we should get these two together before the holiday ends." Teddy and Victoire who were- _thank goodness_ , distracting the adults shot a grin and a thumbs-up, respectively.

"What's in it for us?" a voice drawled. "Not that I don't think getting these two together wouldn't be rewarding or entertaining, but I do think a bribe would be nice, no?" Another chorus of approval.

Lily rolled her eyes at her oldest brother. "I figured this would happen. So what I propose if that we turn this into a competition. Everyone puts five galleons in and whoever gets them together gets the lot. Each person only gets one try, though I guess you can work together and split the prize if you want. We can each reserve a day. Sixty galleons interesting enough?"

They cheered, each one of them plotting how they would claim the money.

"We're in too!" They all jumped, watching Harry wave 5 galleons in the air and pulling a grumpy Ron to the window, the other adults grinning and nodding.

And that was how the crazy summer started.

 **AN: I doubt people are going to read this but hi! If you like it stick around. And please tell me who you want to go next and such. Lily is going first, just saying. Sorry this is kinda short but I couldn't really think of more to add. Here's a cookie!**

 **(: :)**


	2. Lily

**Please read the note.**

 **AN: So there are a few extra rules, after all. Underage magic is illegal, so if one of the kids need it, the adults are forced to help. Also thanks, I know a lot of notes of really boring. Cuz we all know five sentences are so hard. Thanks so much for the support!**

Lily was sure she was going to win this.

She could have done it before but the reward made it so much better. She had wanted those new silk robes for so long. Even though she only saw them a week ago.

What she couldn't believe was the fact that the others thought they could stand a chance against her. Seriously. She was the best matchmaker in Hogwarts. Even before Hogwarts. Who do you think told Teddy how to propose to Victoire? Or helped her father with his anniversary?

Honestly, these two would be easy. They were already so into each other. All they needed was a little push. Something sweet and simple would do the trick.

She chose an idea that she was sure Rose would like. Secret admirer, meet at midnight, that cliche stuff. A bookworm like Rose would surely appreciate the gesture. It was so beautiful. The smart girl gets mysterious gifts and the last one tells her to meet him at midnight in a romantic park and it turns out the sender was her crush the whole time.

She agreed to throw in another three galleons as she was technically using more than a day. She was gonna get them back anyway.

So the next day Lily picked up a box of expensive fancy chocolates from a muggle store (Rose liked muggle sweets, she could completely see why, soooo delicious). She may have lingered and bought several packages of candy;she needed it, James had found her stash of chocolate frogs.

She felt satisfied. She had grabbed Teddy, Victoire, and Hugo after she came back, feeling generous enough to share her delicious muggle sweets.

"How's your plan going?" her favorite cousin asked through a mouthful of taffy.

"I haven't exactly started yet. But do be prepared to give me your galleons, Hugo." Lily chewed on a piece of licorice.

"Don't be so sure Lils," Teddy said from his position on the couch. He had changed hair to a bright pink to match the cotton candy he was eating messily. "Vicky here says that she doubts it will work."

His fiancee shoved him. "Just keep going with it if you think it'll work, _mon cherma chère_."

Lily shrugged, not fazed at all. Her bright green eyes fixed on her cousin. "You'll believe when I take your money, _mon cherma chère_." Then she skipped off with a handful of lemon drops.

So Lily went to her room, writing a note that would be taped to the fancy box later-Rose was so lucky, she was itching to try one- and after searching up some poetry on the muggle computer they owned, of course changing a few lines to make it personal, it was complete. But Lily was an overachiever at romantic gifts. She snagged her Aunt Hermione, got her to touch up the card (Lily knew her parents would have a fit if she was caught performing underage magic) with a few fancy charms. Rose would be swooning.

And just before she headed off the dinner she called for an owl from the Daily Prophet delivery system. Rose would be able to recognize all the family owls and it was easy to pull a few strings.

Lily gave the owl the parcel that she had wrapped in sparkly light blue wrapping paper. She told the patient gray owl, named Earl, to take a trip around the neighborhood before delivering the parcel.

At dinner, she took a seat between James and Fred.

"So sis, how's it going?" James whispered, an arrogant grin on his face. Fred gave her a conspiratorial wink, then went back to stuffing food into his mouth. Gross, how was she related to these pigs?

"I'm taking the jackpot in two days," Lily said sweetly. She spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Though I am sorry I don't get to see your disastrous attempt of setting them up."

Then she strutted off to bed.

The next day she went a few blocks away to Uncle Neville's house and got a bouquet of crimson roses. A rose for a rose, Lily would die if she got a lily and a guy said a line as smooth as that. She talked to Professor Longbottom about the bet and Neville smiled, saying that Scorpius was always sneaking glances at Rose during Herbology. Sighing dramatically he explained how he couldn't catch the Malfoy off guard because he always knew the answers to his questions.

"But Lily," her uncle asked. "Are you sure they would appreciate us messing with them? Or that Rose even likes roses?" He was nervously stirring his tea, waving his wand over the roses. "Alice says-"

"Oh come on, what person named Rose wouldn't like roses?"

She waved goodbye and spent the rest of the day playing some quidditch with Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Roxanne, and Dominique. It was a simpler game, all of them playing as Chasers.

"Lily! Catch!" Dominique threw the Quaffle at her. Roxanne suddenly raced past her, snatching the ball.

"You really think you're gonna win, cuz?" Her cousin gave her a sneaky smirk before speeding off. Rose and Scorpius were passed the Quaffle, who switched the ball between them. Poor Albus, he had no way to stop them from getting it into the goal. Roxanne and Dominique were innocently smiling at her, even though Dom was supposedly on her team. Lily realized Roxi wasn't talking about Quidditch.

"You'll see." Then she raced off, grabbing the Quaffle from an amused Scorpius (Albus' hair looked even more ridiculous now) and a beaming Rose. And sure, her team may have lost by thirty points, but she would be the one winning the galleons.

She wrote another card, adding a few indications that it was Scorpius who was the secret admirer. She pinned it to the pretty bouquet that who heavily perfumed and well-wrapped. Lily gave it to the owl a slight smirk on her face.

During dinner she watched Rose and Scorpius joking around with Albus and his _still_ messed up hair. Then they both reached for the gravy boat, blushing and looking away awkwardly. Uncle Ron shot a glare at them. She could swear Rose's smile was a little brighter than Scor's.

So she went to bed squealing. The galleons were _this_ close.

The next morning she woke up early, giddy with excitement. She got her mum to bring her to Diagon Alley and got a pretty charm bracelet studded with blue stones. It had a rose charm! Obviously Rose would love it. And only seven sickles!

Her mother was giving her a look, and she had a feeling it wasn't about the price.

As soon as she was home she wrote another card. Meet me just before midnight in the park and some sweet nothings. She sent Earl off after a dish of birdseed, telling him this was the last one. And all she had to do now was get Scorpius to the park.

Easy. Wake up in the middle of the night knock on Scorpius' door in the guest room and tell him you left something over there but you're afraid the sneak out. Ha. Follow him with a muggle camera to record them.

She supposed Scorpius looked a little suspicious of her, but he should be smart enough to take advantage of this.

She had taken her dad's invisibility cloak and hidden in a conveniently placed bush. Lily took a moment to appreciate how romantic this was. It was a clear night, the stars were out, and Rose was sitting quietly on the park bench in the warm glow of a street lamp. She wished her cousin hadn't brought a book, though. Then she turned on the camera and started recording.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

Lily almost jumped. Rose did and fell off the bench. "Hey Scor," the Gryffindor said, brushing herself off and getting back up.

"This isn't that secret admirer nonsense is it?" Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, then sat down next to her. How could he do it so calmly? Lily was panicking, heart hammering. Rose had told him about this? She wasn't supposed to! She was supposed to keep this to herself so she wouldn't have any doubts when Scorpius came sauntering in!

"Yep, though I think James and Fred were playing a prank on me."

Lily was fuming silently. James and Fred would never be able to pull off anything this romantic.

"I thought the things were a little too cheesy from the beginning," Rose said. And it was then that Lily decided her cousin was crazy. Those gifts were _romantic_.

"The person obviously doesn't know you well enough if they think you like roses. You think they're way too overused." He smiles at her, giving her a light nudge. She grins back at him. They start joking about flowers and who in Hogwarts would do this.

Lily was fighting to urge to groan, destroy the park bench, and scream at their adorableness. The struggle was real.

"So what did you come here for?" she yawns. Her head is slightly drooping, but she's fighting off the sleep. And Lily's surprised to see that her watch says it's nearing two in the morning. Her day was over, and her chance of getting galleons was gone. Even though it seemed tranquil, her internal screaming seems to have scared off a few sparrows that were resting in the bush.

"Eh, I forgot. I think Lily said she left something here but I don't see anything that looks like it's her. You alright? It's late and you seem tired." Scorpius' gray eyes glanced over at Rose, concerned.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "I just can't open my eyelids again." She almost slips off the bench.

"Hey," his voice was softer. "Rest for a little bit." And hesitantly he puts her arm around her, letting her lean against him. A blush instantly burns his cheeks.

"Mmph." She's too tired to complain. Her cousin wasn't one for late nights or parties.

And Lily's okay. She smiling, almost lets out a sigh. This is a nice consolation prize. And maybe she could use it as blackmail.

 **AN:Hi! I was a little surprised by the people were interested in my little story. I forgot to mention this before but this is a universe where Cursed Child doesn't happen. The play just didn't really follow my expectations or headcanons. Again thanks so much guys! :)**

 **I'm not the type to update often, but I felt a need to. Please tell me who you want to go next. I have the teams all planned out, but not the order.**

 **(: :) Come to the Dark side. We have cookies.**


End file.
